Sasuto - Two in One
by Himbeere99
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fall into the Pond of Union and merge into one person. Sasuto, as he is called now, is a powerful ninja, but has many inner conflicts. - "This is my entire fault", he concludes. (Because each half of him is blaming the other one.)
1. Chapter 1: Clash

A/N: This is my first story. I once read a story here, where a similar "incident" happened but as it was not explained what happened afterwards, I was inspired to write this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 **The Pond of Union**

The Pond of Union is located in a very old wood. Next to the pond is a carpet of soft grass, where the few travellers who know the way to this mystical place take rest to relax or meditate.

"It is called mystical place, because the pond contains allegedly a very powerful jutsu, sealed in it by shinobi centuries ago. Some people bathed in this pond, in the hope to obtain superpowers, but they just got bitten in the butt by something" explains Kakashi to his students.

Only Sakura is listening, because Naruto and Sasuke are fighting.

"Whom did that happen to?" asks Sakura.

SPLASH!

"It's happening now to your teammates. Why do they fight always and everywhere?"

But when Sakura and Kakashi look into the pond, they see only one person reappear. It is a boy whose hair is neither blond nor dark-blue but green and while he has stripes on the cheeks like Naruto he looks more like Sasuke around the nose. He also has the sharingan, but his eyes turn blue, when he deactivates it. Besides that he is dripping wet and wearing far too many clothes.

"Help me, Sensei! Something has happened to me and… other me and now… there's only one me!" calls the merged character.

…

"This is my entire fault", he concludes. (Because each half of him is blaming the other one)

 **One week later**

"…and they really tried everything, but it is impossible to separate me", stats the newly named Sasuto frustrated.

"No! You can't be stuck like this forever!" screams Sakura.

"Thank you for the mental support. It is not easy to accept anyway that instead of hating _my teammate_ I hate _myself_ and don't know how to stop it!"

They are once again at the training ground and waiting for their sensei. Surprisingly, someone else approaches them.

Ryohei has been in the same class as them in the academy and while he is a very talented ninja, his team has failed the genin exam. In Ryohei's opinion, this is because the clan children are privileged and he returned to the academy, because he wanted to prove himself. And the hokage gave him indeed the free place in team seven, if only because there have to be three genin in a team.

And while Ryohei is waving and shouting, that he is joining their team, Sakura and Sasuto turn to each other, both in a whisper asking: "What was his name again?"

A/N: There will be a continuation.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

**CONFRONTATION**

It happened on a sunny day right in the centre of the village. A ninja walked out of the Hokage Tower and began suddenly to run amok. Of course, the man was immediately stopped by the ANBU and only two people were injured. At this time, Sasuto exited a nearby supermarket and saw a crowd of people around the arrest. When he got nearer, he came to stand next to some ninjas, who knew the attacker. – "All of his Genin are dead now. He lost them one after the other, the last one on his recent mission. That was too much for him." – "Yes, he snapped completely. But when you look into his last mission report… you understand why."

This sentence might be the reason, why Sasuto is now holding Itachi's last mission reports. He knows that it was a big mistake to steal those from the archive this night, but as they were classified, he couldn't get them on the legal way. He doesn't want to keep them, just look at the reports and return them, hopefully without getting caught. _Of course_ , he thinks, _there can't be a logic explanation for someone to kill his own family. I am just researching this to know for sure, if Itachi has always been evil or has had secretly a horrible experience and has lost his mind. Because I hope to prove my good memories right…_ In this moment, he starts reading the last mission report.

Mission Type: Assassination. Target: Uchiha-Clan

Followed by a description of the massacre.

"What is this?! You've lied to me! Can you explain it?!"

The Hokage is shocked, as Sasuto has just broke through the closed window in his bedroom at 4a.m., holding a mission report. He understands immediately, which specific information this is. It's not surprising, that this has happened, after all Naruto already stole the scroll of forbidden jutsus from the same part of the tower. And it fits the personality of this merged person before him not to be sure, if he should believe that all people have good or have evil in them. It is clear, that the second option is his truth now.

"I assigned this mission to prevent civil war. They wanted to take over the village."

"So… this is the true power of the Hokage? Sentencing people for death!? You thought about some children under five that they will attempt to overthrow you and are a threat to the village!? And you let someone execute his own family!? The only thing that's worse is that he really did it! I thought, you were a good person!"

"I really tried. But sometimes we need to do bad to avoid worse. Didn't you see the mission reward? It was the exclusion of Sasuke Uchiha from the massacre. Since you hate me anyway, I think, you should know the whole truth. Your brother accepted this mission to save you."

"You… you-!", screams Sasuto. But before he can get any more in rage, he is knocked out by two guards, who have stood behind him and have only waited for their signal to do so.

When he woke up, it was early afternoon. And he sat in a fast train that was bringing him away from the village quickly. He tried to get out of it anyway, but didn't succeed. When he was attempting to break the door open, he heard a sound behind him and found his team. They told him, they were all sent on a holiday, so they wouldn't get in the way while the village was full of participants for the Chuunin exam.

Even though he was still very angry and wanted to replace the Hokage as soon as possible, he played along and used most of his holiday to make secret plans for killing the strongest ninja in his village.

And then he comes back after the exam only to find out, that the Hokage died, while he was absent. Sasuto feels frustrated, because any possibility for revenge and justice is now gone forever. Yet he feels relieved, that he didn't have to have this fight.

He doesn't feel conflicted when he sits at home one evening with a "wanted poster" from Itachi and says quietly:" I know better now. I guess I forgive you."

 **Author's note: I am sorry that it took so long. I'm afraid I am very slow. It's also not much longer than the last part, but I tried. Thank you for reading it.**


End file.
